Clan:66 Guardians
66 Guardians: A Runescape Clan Welcome to 66 Guardians (est. Feb '12)! We are a social clan who enjoys everything from hunting stars to boss hunts to clan skill events to just hanging out at the GE. There is no defined minimum on total levels or combat level. Our only requirements are that you are an adult and you participate in our CC. Our goal is to offer our members a friendly, mature, and respective community. If your looking for a permanent home where your not just a number, then join 66 Guardians. For questions or invites visit our clan forums @''' 66 Guardians' or join us in 66 Guardians clan chat. '''Clan Rules' Basic rules to follow in 66 Guardians. All members are expected to be respectful and mature to each other. Our Home World is 66: 1. All Jagex rules apply. 2. "Can't we all just get along": Avoid the arguments. No insulting or immature behavior. This includes posts on the forums. Avoid sensitive topics such as religion, politics, race, ***, etc or topics that can cause conflict or hurt feelings. Respect your fellow mates or risk being banned. In other words treat others as you would want to be treated. Remember, it's just a game...let's have some fun. 3. Do not spam or beg in the CC or forums. 4. Do Not Ask for Ranks - If you continue to ask for a rank up expect the opposite. (See ranks forum thread.) 5. Players with inappropriate or offensive names will not be accepted. 6. Do not argue with star ranks. You may be kicked if you don’t respect the rules. Star ranks, please help our new recruits and make them feel welcome. 7. English only please. 8. You are asked to stay active in this clan (this includes the citadel). Inactive members may be demoted entirely at my own discretion. 9 .The discussion of banned members is not to enter the chat with a risk of no tolerance kicking. Once they are banned, they are banned permanently. 10. No Hateful Behavior or Racism of any type towards any member. 11. We are specifically searching and recruiting adult/mature members of Runescape. 12. We do not tolerate reporting of members in the CC for language, if you have an issue with the language then feel free to pm me or the deputy’s to ask them to tone it down. 'Clan Ranks' Exceptions made be made to the following: +~~Recruit~~+ {C}All new members are a recruit for 1 week during there probationary period. +~Corporal through Admin~+ {C}After your 1 week probation period you become Corp. From this point on rank gain is based on: *Citadel Capping *Event and CC Attendance *Recruiting *Forum Participation *Time Served +~Owner~+ {C}Tastylettuce 'Clan Events' It's event time....new events will be posted regularly, some that will include risk and/or reward. Each event will be posted here in the forums. Events may include any of the following: *'Skill Months' *'D&D's' *'Minigame Nights' *'Boss Hunts' *'Wildly Runs' *'...and more...' Events are completely social and will never be mandatory to attend as it's strictly for helping keep RS fresh while creating a little clan team play. I hope most of you will be interested in attending. Category:Clans